Fortnite: The evil account FAQ
Part one: About my new little friend... It has been over a year since I have talked about this subject. It has been so long that I have forgotten about the incident, until one of my friends reminded me about it. You would had think that all of my friends would have mocked me every time the story has been mentioned, but not all of them were. For privacy and security reasons, we will be calling our polite friend “Clyde”. Clyde became my Internet friend pretty recently this year. When Clyde saw my blog about “The evil account”, he left a comment saying “Dude, that sucks. We have definitely learned a lesson about the dangers of hacking.” That comment was made a few days after I made that blog. I was relieved that at lest someone actually believed me with this. I later DM him to talk about stuff we liked, such as video games and what not. Clyde has made a newer comment just recently, saying “Rereading this blog, I have noticed some puzzling things in the story. Can I please share my questions about the story and some others?” I typed in “Sure! Why not?” Just warning you, he has plenty of questions to go around. Part two: You have questions, I have answers. Q: “Do you still play Fortnite? if so how much time do you play?” A: Well, I kind of quit Fortnite. I mostly play Minecraft now and days, mining diamonds in survival mode and building houses in creative mode. Why? Because that stupid B.R.U.T.E.! Lets see here, it can fire 6 rockets at a time, has too much HP and a “building” advantage if you want to call it that. Another reason why is that there is too many tryhards in the game with their “cool” 90’s builds and what not. I thought season 5 was suffering with those types of players, but I was so wrong! How long do I play? I play for about 1-3 hours a week. Q: “What happened to the deep web page?” A: I tried to google it up again with the same method, but nothing showed up. I may have a few explanations on why this is the case. Maybe my IP address has been blocked from using the page. Maybe the deep web deleted the page for some odd reason. Maybe the URL has been changed to something else. I am not for sure what happened to it. Q: “Why was there so many Illuminati references on here?” A: I made a conclusion that the deep web was behind this, just have. I went to research the deep web to find some interesting results; they like to “scam” people in creative, creepy ways. I was sadly one of those victims. As of the Illuminati? I mean, is it obvious? The deep web is well known for selling weed and other illegal drugs, which is probably coming from the Illuminati group. Q: “How does the deep web know your real name?” A: The deep web may of have saw my data information folder. If this is the case, then this confirms that the deep web is spyware, and God knows that’s creepy. Q: “Any guesses on what tire 101 is?” A: Maybe is was supposed to be the Illuminati secret society, but the file was too big to read all of that information, ending up to be a glitchy mess. Q: “Who were those “voices”?” A: I definitely know those voices are Illuminati members. If you meant what they have looked like, you are in the right place. When I went outside, I actually saw the voices. The voices were black all seeing eyes, crying blood. Sorry that I didn’t include that in the actual story itself, I was just freaking out at the time. Q: “What was the highly disturbing music?” A: This: https://youtu.be/XarbhcMST4Q Q: “What kind of username was “HealthyFam79?”” A: Maybe because it sounded cool? I think the username was cute and funny for what it is. Category:Fortnite creepypasta Category:FAQ